


come back, be here.

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ANYWAY that's why this series exists so :P, Confessions, Drama, GOD its hard to tag if idk if i'll continue, Inspired by Peraltiago :P, Open-ish Ending?, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, aged-up, i'll add more tags if i decide to continue this story :P, light angst?, mostly just people talking for now, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: Marinette's leaving to New York for an apprenticeship, and finally decides that she should confess to Adrien, if only to give herself a clean enough break to just be able move on because New York would be an entirely new chapter for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980556
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	come back, be here.

**Author's Note:**

> _another_ fic with the same title? more likely than you think because you underestimate the power taylor swift has over me

“I’m  _ leaving  _ and if my apprenticeship goes well, I’ll probably stay on for a year or two. So I- I thought you should know, because…” Marinette inhaled deeply. “This could possibly be a new chapter for me and I want a clean break, you know?”

“Clean... break...? I don’t quite follow.”

Puzzled, and oblivious as ever. It was endearing, she thought fondly, a little achingly. She gave him a sad smile, slightly wistful as she nervously tugged the scarf around her neck, carefully keeping her suitcase between them both.

“I can only hope that this doesn’t ruin our friendship because it means the world to me and I… Maybe I’m being selfish but I just  _ have to  _ do this before I leave.” She was sure she sounded like she was just trying to convince herself of this, and she felt her heart racing because  _ oh my god, she had to do this, it’d been too long. _

She drew in a shuddering breath.

“Look, I know you’re with Kagami.” She kept her gaze fixed on the ground. “I know you’re with her, and I’m not saying this because I expect anything to come of this, I  _ need  _ you to know that. That I am just  _ saying  _ this so I can get it off my chest, okay? Okay.” She breathed in deeply. “I’m in love with you.”

She inhaled deeply, ignoring his sharp intake of breath before looking back up at him. His eyes were wide and he was shifting on his feet anxiously, and so she hurried up her words. “I have been, for a long time, and I know you don’t feel the same way, and that is  _ fine.  _ I just wanted to get this out there because… Well…”

“Clean break?” His voice was tighty. Scratchy. 

“Yep.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

He started to say something but Alya pulled up in her car with an excited grin and honked. “C’mon, girl, we’re gonna be late!”

Marinette took a step back, the wheels of her suitcase scuffing against the pavement. She worried her lower lip, waiting for him to say  _ something  _ but he was just staring at her. Sighing to herself, she gave him the most genuine smile she could muster and waved. 

“Well, I guess that’d be all then, bye Adrien!”

Adrien stood frozen to the spot, watching mutely as Sabine and Tom stepped out to bid Marinette goodbye. She did not let her heart sink, telling herself that he probably needed time, that maybe it was too much and he was shocked, because she did confess to him out of nowhere. 

Before she was about to get in the car, she looked at him unsurely, raising her hand to wave goodbye but he was just staring at her. Sighing to herself, she turned away when she heard his rushed footsteps before he swept her up in a tight hug.

“I’m gonna miss you at work,” he whispered in her ear. “You made the photoshoots bearable.”

“Jeanne is a pretty great stylist too,” she muttered into his shoulder.

Adrien drew back and he shrugged. “I’m sure she is, but… You’re  _ you _ .”

She blushed, eyes wide. “I- Wha-”

He blinked rapidly, shaking his head. “Sorry! I didn’t- It’s just that I-”

“It’s fine!” she cut him off. 

She supposed it could have been worse. At least they were still friends. 

“I’ll see you during Christmas, Ade.”

“Bye, Mar,” he replied softly. “Are we-”

“We’re fine!” she said quickly. “Everything’s fine, I’ll see you, bye Adrien!”

And then, she was gone, leaving Adrien with a tight feeling in his chest and a spot of heat on his cheek where she’d planted a sloppy goodbye kiss in her haste. 

**Author's Note:**

> man idk if i'll continue this, but i just might because idk the premise is not the kind i delve into? 
> 
> anyway this was a fully fleshed out fic with more words but i lost my document so now i'm gonna make it all drabble-y and continue/complete this if i feel like it :P
> 
> asks or questions about this fic, or anything mlb and i'll be happy to discuss! :D - [activechataclysme.](https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
